


The Nature of Love

by ayyyez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff, Multi, Smut, awkward neji, drunk s/o, flustered Neji, some she/her, some third person, take charge reader, taking care of reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: A series of One-Shots with Neji Hyuga and Reader, also some she/her third person included as second person.Stories are also posted on my Tumblr: http://ayyyez.tumblr.com





	1. First Step

Neji looked at her next to him, as they lie there simply enjoying each others company. She shifted and gently freed her arm from under his head and lie beside him on the bed so that she could look into his eyes. She looked eagerly as if searching for an answer to a question she had not yet asked.

A smile appeared on her face, dark, menacing yet inviting, that left him fearing what he would become.

She leant over him, hand finding his chest and stroking it gently. Before he could ask what she was doing, her lips, sweet with lipstick, found his. They were soft at first, lingering for a reaction. And oh, he reacted, his lips moving against hers, growing more heated and passionate with every flex deepening. He felt her hair brush his shoulders, then his chest, causing him to shiver which elicited a soft moan from her.

At that moment only she existed. His hands found her neck, shoulders and then her waist, the delicate skin that only he could touch, a fact he revelled in. It was intense, heated, passionate and he found himself not wanting it to end but at the same time needing it to.

Neji tore himself away from her lips, knowing he would not be able to control himself any longer should they continue. This did not deter her though as she went for his neck, kissing softly downward toward his chest, inhaling a sharp breath as she reached a sensitive area he wasn’t aware he had. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a moment, enjoying it briefly, before they snapped open again as he grasped her waist tightly.

She ceased her motions entirely, bringing her face back up to his, giving him a cunning smile then a chaste kiss. They both knew what she was doing; testing him, teasing him. Just when Neji thought she was going to give up her movements her hand traced down his chest then down his abdomen and to his waistband.

‘Don't,' Neji began but she kept going, rubbing him over the fabric once, twice, and the rest of his words came out in the form of a choked groan. Heat rose in his cheeks immediately, realising what she was doing to him, his eyes widening. She gave one more stroke for good measure and he could feel the effects immediately.

Neji would be lying if he said these thoughts hadn’t crossed his mind before with him and her but he always pushed away the thoughts, feeling ashamed to have imagined her in such a way in the first place. It was improper to think of someone he cared about in such an indecent way.

Still, he could not deny how good it felt or how much his body was screaming yes even if his mind was saying no. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the fact that he was already hard and she was still on top of him. He tried not to think about all his feelings toward her, the need inside he had to touch her, for her to touch him.

Then Neji’s breath hitched as one of her hands cupped his chin, finger gliding over his lips, full of affection. He opened his eyes again, embarrassed at their situation, his blush spreading across his face sure it was burning red. As he looked into her eyes, he found himself drowning in the depth of her gaze, completely oblivious that she had just shattered all that he was.

‘I love you.’ He murmured, without thinking, without realising, so softly he wasn’t even sure he had said it.  

She smiled at him, giving him another kiss, lingering against his lips for a few moments before her hand travelled south again. This time her fingers hooked beneath his waistband, pulling it out slightly so that he felt the cool air against his skin.

‘Let me show you how much I love you,’ she whispered her nose grazing against his, breath tickling just above his lip, ‘Just trust me, alright?’

Neji’s body reacted on its own accord, nodding before he could even process her words. Then the next thing he knew she was pulling his pants down, his back arching in compliance, revealing himself to her in full, completely erect. His breath hitched when she placed a hand on his thigh, averting his gaze, unable to look at her, too embarrassed at how he reacted to a simple touch.

The next thing he knew the wet heat of her mouth had engulfed him, easing down slowly, his mind spinning with every inch. He had never felt anything like this before, his fists clenching the sheets below him, unable to control a groan. He tried to regain his composure, control himself without becoming so undone at her touch but then he felt her tongue at the base, sliding all the way up him, hitting the sensitive spot just beneath the head with a swirl.

How could she make him feel this good?

Neji bit his bottom lip in the hopes of muffling the moans threatening to escape him but with every dip of her head, every movement of her tongue, the more of him that filled her mouth left him completely at her mercy. His body started reacting on its own, ignoring all messages to keep control, his hips bucked, pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

One of her hands clamped down on his thigh while the other worked its way to his chest, running her fingers gently of his sensitive areas. It was all too much for Neji to comprehend as all rational thought left his mind, his hand finding her hair while he continued to buck into her mouth. He was becoming completely undone beneath her, his moans louder and more erratic while his whole body shook with pleasure.

With a couple more dips of her head up and down, it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. The euphoria enveloping him, only strengthened the tremors racing through his body, causing his limbs to twitch and his throat to produce unimaginable sounds, stifling a swear word or two.

Neji panted softly, opening his eyes to find her wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before giving him an accomplished smile. He lay there, recovering while she lifted his pants back up to his waist. The realisation of the moment set it; the intimate ways she had touched him caused heat to rise in his cheeks again.

Embarrassment overcame him as she lay down next to him, fingers circling his chest as he kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Such an act was something he had not seen coming and he internally scolded himself for succumbing to it so easily.

Her gentle touch came again, as her hand found Neji’s cheek, cupping it and turning his head to face her. She looked into his eyes, an intense gaze, as if she could read him clearly, down to his very soul. He looked back at her, his hand stroking her back and he knew he would never forget her touch.

‘Enjoy that?’ She whispered, more a statement than a question, her fingers caressing his warmed cheeks.

‘Hm.’ He replied, for he enjoyed it more than he cared to admit.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji's first time smut scenario.

‘Neji?’ She asked, eyes wide, surprised and happily so.

Neji felt himself exhale a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. He watched as she took in the sights of his bedroom, which he had filled with candles while she showered after their mission. He had planned this surprise for a while but only had the nerve to go through with it that evening.

‘Are you sure?’ She asked, eyes returning to him and he nodded before taking a step closer.

She stood there before him illuminating radiance, amidst the flickers of candlelight, a calming glow, her hair streaming downward and eyes blazing, dark, menacing and beautiful. Then she came closer, sliding off her kimono slowly, the silk brushing against her delicate skin, left only in her underwear — revealing herself to him willingly. He took a sharp inhale of breath as he watched her; teasingly she adjusted the waistline of her black panties, sending a shudder through his body.

He closed his eyes, fists balling as he tried to control himself, his thoughts and feelings rushing inside of him. Only she could do this to him, to make him lose control with so much as a look or sway of the hips. It was maddening, intoxicating and they hadn’t even begun yet.

Neji opened his eyes, lids fluttering as they focused on her, allowing himself, barely, to drink in the sight of her exposed body. Memorising the curves and contours, those that would be his to touch in mere moments. There was still a part of him that tried to crush the improper thoughts clouding his mind, but the vision of her standing before him was stronger.

‘Neji,’ She asked taking a cautious step forward, ‘why do you stand there still like a statue?’

‘I just forgot how beautiful you are,’ he whispered not realising the words had even escaped his lips until it was too late.

‘Hm, seems a genius like you shouldn’t be so forgetful.’ She took another step forward, holding out her hand. ‘Now come here.’

Without hesitation, he stepped forward entwining his fingers with hers while the other hand remained at his side. She smiled that menacing, mysterious smile which always left him wanting, and placed her free hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. It had only been a minute, and she had already taken Neji’s breath away.

Then she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, then another and another until it developed into something deeper and passionate. He felt her hand slip down to his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. They broke the kiss as she tugged the garment off him and threw it on the floor.

His breath hitched when she reach for his pants, making quick work of the bindings and letting it drop along with his boxers into a pool at his feet. He stepped out of them, cheeks now burning at the realisation he was completely naked and exposed.

Unable to maintain eye contact as he stood before her so vulnerable, he looked away, remembering the last time she touched him so intimately. More blood rushed to his cheeks, but this time he also felt it rush other places. He mentally scolded himself; she hadn’t even touched him yet.

She reached out, fingers gently gliding through his hair before they found the tie of his forehead protector, the last item he was wearing. He hesitated slightly, part of him fearing what would come exposing this final part of himself — a part he had been bitter about for the longest time. But he gave no resistance as she peeled the fabric away and his eyes caught hers. She looked back at him without fear or hesitation but with tenderness and affection.

Her fingertips grazed over his forehead, tracing the curse seal that lay there before leaning forward, softly capturing his lips with hers. And for a moment he wondered why he had felt self-conscious about it at all.

Taking him by the hand, she guided him to the bed, pushing him firmly with both hands down, swinging her leg over and sitting in his lap. Neji shuddered at the contact, feeling her cool skin against his, watching as her hands disappeared behind her and unclipped her bra. Tossing it to the side with the other discarded clothes she then gave him another smile, one that ignited a fire deep within.

Neji kept his eyes trained on her face, even though every single voice inside of him was begging to look, he was determined to maintain control. She chuckled, knowingly, as if she could hear the thoughts in his head with just a mere glance. Her hands ran up and down his chest, forming concentric patterns against the sensitive areas.

‘You’re allowed to look,’ she murmured against his lips before giving him a quick kiss. ‘And you’re allowed to touch.’ Giving another kiss before taking his hands in hers and guiding them gently across her body.

Taking another sharp inhale, Neji followed her lead, feeling her cool skin, electrifying under his touch. He felt himself blush when they reached her breasts, squeezing his hands against them, eliciting a soft moan when he did. 

The need inside him grew. To be able to touch her after so long in such an intimate way made him realise that for him there would only ever be her. She is the beginning and end of everything.

Letting his hands go, allowing them to explore her body on their own accord, her hands travelled downwards. His eyes snapped shut when her fingers wrapped around him – already hard and waiting for her.

And she began her movements, hand up and down his length, adding extra pressure on the underside just near the head as she had done last time with her tongue. Twitching then shuddering as she rubbed her thumb across firmly. It was even better than he remembered, to be touched in such an intimate way by someone other than himself.

Then, to his dismay, she ceased her movements, causing him to let out a whine — his body begging for her to continue. She chuckled, retreating from her position to lay beside him, as a wave of embarrassment shot through him for becoming so undone.

‘Now it’s my turn,’ she whispered, oblivious to how seductive she was laying there beside him, beckoning him.

An uncertainty washed over him as his hands found their way to her lower abdomen, a tremor betraying his nerves as it ran throughout his body. Neji swallowed hard, realising he had no idea what to do to make her feel as good as he had seconds before. It was obvious he had never done any like this before, but still she was there offering herself to him, patiently, willingly.

‘It’s alright, Neji,’ she said, sweetly, guiding his hand downward. ‘I can show you.’

His eyes widened when he realised what was happening, feeling her wet heat as she guided his fingers beneath her panties, before pushing them down and off. Controlling his hand for a time before letting him move on his own accord, he watched her as his fingers, clumsy yet determined, moved. It was when he heard her soft moans escape that he smiled, repeating the actions, satisfied it was him who could make her feel this way. He was a fast learner after all.

Then she grabbed his wrist, stopping his motions. She pulled him on top, taking hold of him once again as she guided him to her entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside her, stopping once his length filled her entirely, hearing her gasp beneath him.

‘Did I hurt you, should I stop?’ Neji asked.

‘No,’ She shook her head giving him a gentle smile, ‘It feels good.’

Neji smiled before interlocking his fingers with hers, their eyes meeting in a glazed over haze.

_There was only her,_  he thought. Her at his side, here and now, and that is all that mattered. Here and now. Thinking about her, touching her, feeling the scent of her floral shampoo and the warmth of her body. She had shattered all that he was with but her touch and it no longer scared him, only made him want her more.

He gave an experimental thrust before bringing his lips down to meet hers. She kissed back running her tongue along, before entering his open mouth to meet his. As he thrust again, she rolled her hips against him, repeating the motion immediately with a quickened pace, causing him to moan into the kiss.

And even as they ended up again in the bed with scattered blankets and tangled bodies, their movements were not only full of longing and desire but also love. He had so much of her in his heart that he channelled all of the unsaid feelings and emotions into every movement. Every thrust, squeeze of the hand, every kiss and lingering look he poured his affection into. He wanted her to know,  _Kami_  he needed her to know even if he could not say it out loud.

Neji slid a hand up her side, fingertips pressing firmly down as her body moulded into his touch. There, it trailed across her arm, along her shoulder and up her throat causing her to shiver under his touch. His hand had cupped her cheek before it moved it through her hair, twirling it between his fingers.

While he did this, she did not stop rocking her hips back and forth to meet his, keeping the rhythm steady before it picked up. Both of them moaned together, softly, as if they were in their own private universe.

Then Neji felt is body tense, trembling as the pleasure threatened to take hold, biting his lower lip as he tried desperately to keep his eyes open. Unable to control his moans he realised he was reaching close to orgasm too quickly. And though he wanted to make her stop, to avoid embarrassment, he couldn’t; it felt too good. Their bodies were finally melded together as one.

He gave her one last kiss, passionate and messy before he felt the control snap, lost to a moment of ecstasy. The orgasm washed over him his body flexing and tightening as he released himself inside of her. His body trembled against hers, his head falling against her chest.

They lay there together, sweaty, breathing heavily, heartbeats echoing throughout their bodies. Feelings of embarrassment overcame Neji as he realised how short it had been, and he peeled himself off her and lay on his back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She reacted instantly, turning to face him, wrapping her limbs around him.

‘I’m sorry.’ he muttered, unable to look at her.

‘Why, did you not enjoy yourself?’ She asked, tenderly.

‘No,’ A familiar blush ran across his cheeks, ‘I did enjoy myself it’s just—‘

‘Then there’s nothing to be sorry about.’ She nuzzled her face into his neck before peppering kisses up to his jawline. ‘Beside’s there’s plenty of time to try again.’

Neji finally looked at her; her cheeks tinged a light pink, a gentle smile on her lips. She was so beautiful even then as they lay there; everything about her captivating, like the aftermath of a storm.

‘I love you.’ He whispered.


	3. Drunken Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji dealing with a s/o who is drunk and slightly emotional.

After another successful mission, Ino made the suggestion to get everyone together and have a few drinks. Naturally, you being who you are, offered up your place as the gathering point, allowing everyone to drink and relax. Neji couldn’t help but feel irritated, he had wanted a break from everyone else and to spend time with just you. However, he didn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin the mood. Instead, he bit his tongue and decided it would be alright should he just stick to your side the entire evening.

He made a point of watching you, keeping an eye on how much you drank, taking responsibility as the only one, aside from Shino, who wasn’t drinking. But then he got distracted by Lee who thought, even after all the bad experiences, it was a good idea to down some sake. It took Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji just to get Lee outside so he didn’t destroy any of the furniture. The others finally offered to take him home and by the time Neji got back, almost an hour had passed. 

Walking back into your home, he found most people scattered in pairs around the place, leaning on walls, sitting on couches, drinks in hand. Then he spotted you on the couch, drinking, alarming quickly, a full cup of alcohol. This set off sirens in Neji’s mind, noting your change in pace. He leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room near Choji, who was eating snacks and made small talk on his approach. The Hyuga wasn’t listening though, occasionally nodding his eyes fixed in your direction, watching as you chatted to an intoxicated Kiba. 

There he watched; your smile, radiant and heartwarming. The way you tilted your head and rested it against your palm when you were listening intently. The way your eyes sparkled when you were laughing. It brought a small smile to his face. There he stood against the cool wall, watching and waiting for the party to wind down and the night to end. 

It wasn’t long before he noticed the change in you. Your expression suddenly changed, like the flick of a switch, from your usual happy disposition to a spaced out look. It was the look you got when something was on your mind, something emotional. It was also what sometimes happened when you drank; he had made a note of this. He watched as Kiba got up, swaying side to side, clutching the couch for balance before stumbling off to the kitchen. 

Neji didn’t approach you right away. Instead, he waited to watch and to see your reactions. You sat there staring down at your cup, tracing the brim with your finger. Even from where Neji stood he could see the glazed over look in your eyes. You sat like that for a few minutes, before releasing a heavy sigh and leaning back, so your head sank into the groove of the couch. He needed to make sure you were alright.

‘Hey.’ he said softly, joining you on the couch. You lifted your head up at the realisation he was there and gave a forced smile. ‘Feeling alright?’ He asked eyes looking into yours. You nodded, stretching out your arms gesturing that you wanted a hug. Neji didn’t hesitate, wrapping his arms around you, bringing your face to his chest. He heard you sigh before burying your face there, against the cloth of his shirt, arms gripping his back tightly. 

You were clinging to him now, which concerned him more. ‘Talk to me?’ He asked, stroking a hand gently up your back. ‘Please.’ You shook your head against his chest, squeezing him even tighter. Not the best sign. ‘Is there something wrong?’ This time you nodded. ‘Something specific?’ Another head shake. ‘Do you want to lie down?’ You gave another nod. ‘Alright, come on let’s go.’ 

He stood with you still clinging to him. ‘Do you want me to carry you?’ He asked, and you pulled away, eyes watering and nodded again.

With that Neji picked you up bridal style, letting your head fall against his chest. Seeing you upset broke his heart, he hated seeing you in such a way. There were times he suggested that you shouldn’t drink, but every time you seemed to convince him that you would be alright. And sometimes you were, but tonight the emotions just took over along with the alcohol. 

He opened the door carefully, making sure he didn’t bump you on the frame on the way inside. Keeping you in his arms, he pulled back the blankets on your bed before placing you down on the mattress. ‘Lie down,’ he said, helping you get underneath the sheet before bringing the blanket over you. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead then stood upright turning away toward the door. 

‘Wait,’ you called arm stretched. ‘Please don’t go.’ He turned back with a sympathetic smile. 

‘Don’t worry I will come back; I just have to take care of something.’ 

‘Do you promise?’ You asked.

‘I promise.’ Neji opened the door and left, hoping you would be alright on alone for a few minutes. 

He then proceeded to walk room to room and kick everyone out, declaring that the gathering was over and to go home. Ino argued, slurring something about ruining their buzz before Sakura convinced her to calm down. On the way through the kitchen, he almost tripped over a half-naked and passed out Kiba, whom he moved onto the couch, tossing his discarded jacket on top of him. 

Once he was satisfied everyone was safe or gone, he went back into the kitchen to get a glass of water before returning to your room. He entered quietly, moving like an assassin through the room. He sat on the edge of the bed near where you were, gently caressing your cheek in his hand. 

‘Sit up and drink this,’ he ordered. You complied, taking the glass from his hand and taking several large gulps and setting it on the bedside table. 

‘Feeling alright now?’ Neji asked, and you nodded. ‘Good, now move over.’ He climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close. Letting out a heavy sigh, he kissed your nose gently. 

‘Better?’ He asked. 

‘Better,’ you agreed, snuggling your body against his. ‘Please don’t go.’

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ He whispered, feeling you finally relax.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters (other than OCs) belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos. Thanks for reading!


End file.
